Let Me Go
by TheSleepingPhoenix
Summary: SEQUEL to Let Me In: Months after the rest of the Cullens' return, and during the her senior year, Bella finds herself content but wary. With her future to think about and Victoria out to get her- tension is no stranger. And what happens when Edward finally returns- but his presence only complicates things? Rated T FOR NOW. Bella/Emmett POV, mostly Bella's.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Months after the rest of the Cullens' return, and during the her senior year, Bella finds herself content but wary. With her future to think about and Victoria out to get her- tension is no stranger. And what happens when Edward finally returns- but his presence only complicates things?**

**" We'll get through this Bella, because we have each other."**

**Mostly Bella'sPOV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer is the respective owner, I'm just fooling around with the characters.**

* * *

"_Prom_?"

" You ask that like you're staring at the mystery meat they served for lunch last week." Angela noted.

Bella chewed a forkful of Caesar salad, and stuck her spork into a tomato as she sat with her friends at lunch.

" Yes Bella. _Prom._ Have you been so inattentive lately that you've forgotten only the_ biggest_ event of a high school girl's life?"

She rolled her eyes at Alice, who was currently giving her a blunt look- after completely going off on her for something she never even gave the time of day to think about.

_She_ should know why it would be the last thing on her mind.

Given supernatural circumstances, her life was _hardly_ fun and games.

The brunette vampire sat across from her, leaning forward slightly with her elbows on the table, dressed simple, but fashionably as usual. Her hair was slightly shorter- as she informed her a couple of weeks before that she wanted a slight change with her hair, and Bella thought it complimented her features rather well.

But then again, she could be sporting a shaved head and still look impeccable.

Still, Bella bit her lip to keep herself from laughing at the image. Alice would most likely faint at the idea.

A nudge to her shoulder snapped her out of her reverie- and her eyes slightly narrowed at Angela, who had her lips pressed together.

" Alice is right Bella. This is something girls usually plan _years_ in advance for. Have you really not been keeping up?."

" I'd imagine you would be _excited_ Bella. It's been undoubtedly the talk of the year for most girls here." Her eyes narrowed at the short-haired blonde that was currently teasing her- sitting on the opposite side beside Alice. His hands rested in his lap neatly-looking more like a gentleman than anything else, even though he was currently not helping her situation in the _slightest_.

Still, she realized that being there with the girls meant he had more control over his blood lust than before. He had surprisingly grown notably social since his return. Sure he was never completely outgoing now- as his laid-back personality stood, but at least he felt comfortable enough to voice his opinions without going completely ballistic- his slightly more controlled blood lust playing the main role in all of it.

No more was he known as " the inhumanely beautiful Cullen that always looked in pain."- as he was often nicknamed by students previously, Jessica in particular when Bella first met her and she had decided to indirectly introduce the Cullens to her as they strolled into the cafeteria- all perfect and graceful like- naming them one by one.

In fact, the girls welcomed him with open arms. And with he and Angela in the same Art class- he had even made an art buddy to converse and paint with. He and Angela had gotten into so many conversations about the early aspects of Art dating back to the Renaissance and what not, it was hard for Bella to keep up. She always became lost eventually- not having a _clue_ what to contribute anyway- and found herself listening to Jessica as she rambled about notably simpler topics.

Jessica nodded her head vigorously as she flipped through one of the many magazines that Alice had laid across the table. Each had beautiful but thin models wearing the latest prom dress trends on the covers, and the earliest dating back to the 1920s- a few in foreign languages that Alice was only too happy to translate for her newfound friends. There were so many, it only made it seem like she had been collecting them for years- which Bella instantly figured she did, being the fashionista that she was.

She had also grown particularly close to Jessica- which wasn't extremely surprising to Bella.

They both shared similar traits- their love of shopping and bubbly personalities. And not to mention their talking to an excess.

Which was why Bella always seemed like she identified with Angela more.

She was the slightly girlier, but equally laid- back sister she never had.

But even still- she didn't exactly appreciate being scolded by her on this. " It's.. barely crossed my mind.. actually."

The three gasped at her, and she ducked her head in embarrassment, taking another forkful of her salad.

" Isabella Swan, tell me you did not just say that!" Jessica exclaimed, clutching her chest.

" Okay. Forget I said it."

" Bella, this is a _serious_ matter. You weren't thinking of _not_ going were you?" Alice asked then, folding her arms over her chest. Jasper chuckled, clearly enjoying the little interrogation before him- and wrapped an arm around Alice's waist.

Bella's eye twitched a little. Alice acted as if this were _her_ first Prom- though Bella could guarantee it wasn't her first in the slightest, and it certainly wouldn't be her last. She didn't see why it was such a big deal if she didn't go in the first place- she could have an _equally_ great time without her even if she wanted to.

It was just another school dance. An extremely _expensive_ and _overrated_ high school dance at that.

" Well I didn't exactly want to _go_. It's just not important to me Alice." She stated truthfully, and Alice rolled her eyes in slight irritation.

" Not _important_." She mumbled distastefully as she went back to flipping through the magazines with Jessica. " Bella Swan, you're going to Prom even if I have to drag you there by your hair."

Angela giggled and Jessica grinned hugely while raising her eyebrows- earning a snort from Bella.

" Do I hear a cat fight coming on?" Her eyes shot up to see a certain curly-haired vampire approaching the table from Alice's side.

Emmett. He stood there grinning from ear to ear- a backpack slung across his shoulder and a hand in the front pocket of his jeans. Jessica laughs- or at least she tries to. She sounds nervous more than anything. Alice rolls her eyes again- her back facing him, and Angela smiles slightly, giving Emmett a wave. Jasper nods to him silently, though his eye seems to twitch a little. The burly vampire's eyes avert to Bella and he winks- earning a blush to her cheeks. He rounds the table and sits down on the other side of her.

" Just kidding. Alice is my sister so that would be weird." He noted with a chuckle- his eyes averting to Jasper's with a grin, which earned an eye roll from him. " So what's this about Prom?"

Bella's cheeks reddened as Alice opted to explain- her tone sharp as it was before on the matter. "I'd rather not say, dear brother because _pains_ me to even think she would say such a thing." Emmett's eyes fell to Bella's once more, and she averted her eyes away from him. She figured he had heard them discussing it already- seeing as his hearing was _particularly_ precise as a vampire, but took humor in making her uncomfortable.

She unscrewed the cap to her bottled water, and leaned her head back slightly to take a sip.

" Yeah, your girlfriend is _so_ out of her mind." Jessica said. Bella coughed a little in response, but swallowed it before anyone would notice her shock.

But it was too late.

Before she knew it she felt her face growing hotter than ever- and it didn't help that the table became silent.

Emmett seemed to have gotten quiet too. She peeked a glance up at him and he shifted his body little, clearing his throat as he looked anywhere but Jessica's direction.

" Oh um.. I'm sorry..." Jessica paused awkwardly. " I-I just assumed-"

" Uh-" Bella started. Thankfully before she could explain further, the bell rang for her next class. She hopped out of her seat immediately- slinging her backpack over her shoulder and grabbing her water bottle from the table. She didn't even tell them goodbye as she left, and she quickly shuffled into the hallway, hoping none of them would try to follow her.

She should have expected that to happen sooner or later though

Emmett being a questionable boyfriend. Especially since it had became apparent to her friends that they had been spending together.

And they did.

She spent _a lot_ of time with him actually, more than anyone else- even Alice.

If they weren't talking at school- she would go over to the mansion, or he would come to her bedroom before she went to sleep.

Not to mention... they embraced whenever they were alone together.

A lot.

"Bella." A voice came from behind her. And it was the last person she wanted to talk to right now, considering what just happened seconds ago.

"E-Emmett!" She stammered as she whizzed around to see him to her left. He stared down at her, his lips pulled into a slight smile but he also seemed to be studying her. It wasn't even five seconds before she averted her eyes away and chewed her bottom lip, and before she knew it they were walking silently to class together.

" Hey um- about what happened back there-" He paused. " Listen-"

" You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Bella told him swallowing.

" But that's the thing Bella.. I kind of... want to."

Her eyes widened and she inhaled deeply.

Oh.

" Oh." She breathed- voicing her exact thought but not sure of what else to say. Emmett laughed beside her, amusement surfacing in his voice again.

" We don't have to right now Bella if it makes you that nervous." He seconded casually.

Emmett. He was just so kind and understanding.

" But for now-" He started, and before she knew it there was a certain coolness pressed against her cheek. She stood there with her cheeks burning already at the sudden contact, activating a shiver down her spine. It rested there a little longer than it should have, but Bella didn't particularly mind as much as she thought she would.

" We can pretend. And do _other_ things beforehand." And then there was his _comical_ side that could guarantee to destroy any heartfelt moment they shared.

" Emmett-" She started, her face reddening. He chuckled.

"Alright, I'll stop." He promised. " So Esme is cooking again and wanted to know if you were free to hang. She's preparing Italian, your _favorite._"

She nodded. Italian was only her favorite because of Esme's wonderful cooking. Just thinking of her infamous spaghetti made her mouth water.

"Of course."

She wouldn't miss seeing Esme anyway for anything. She was like a second mother to her.

" Great. We can go after school."

* * *

**Authors Note: I'm back! And as you can see, I'm posting this sequel under this name, so that the people that are subscribed to this story can be informed easier. That and because I feel like the title of this story can still relate to the plot- so I decided to just post under the same story.**

**The summary however, is notably different, and basically describes the new plot. But I chose to keep this story T-Rated, mostly for the sake of my viewers!**

**And as you can see,I started the story after Carlisle and Esme have returned, just so that the story can flow better. Sorry if I ruined that- first embrace with them again- moment for you guys. It just makes it easier for me to put this plot together.**

**I hope you guys enjoy what I continue to post, and just thank you for all the support****! I've gotten so much praise for this story even after the last chapter was done, and it's just really amazing! And I particularly feel warm when you guys send me all these messages of how much you like story, and even congratulate me on my personal life!**

**So thanks a lot! On that note, I would like to remind you guys that in the last Author's Note, I said I would be graduating on May 23rd of this year.**

**And guess who got her diploma?**

**I'm still in shock, it's just completely unbelievable- realizing my high school days are officially OVER. It's just too unreal.**

**And believe it or not, I have a job interview today that pays $18/hr, so wish me luck on that one guys! It'll be my first job too!**

**Welp anyways, that was just a little update on how my summer's been like so far- minus the complete drama within my family.**

**Also, I just saw the new Fast and the Furious movie- having seen the last five and I have to say it was pretty amazing.**

**Hot guys EVERYWHERE.**

**Especially the British guy- even though he was pretty much the villian, I couldn't stop ogling him and melting at the sound of his voice.**

**And you've seen the way ending after the credits- I fangirled PRETTY hard haha. And then me and my friends hopped to see The Hangover 3, which in my opinion was a lot better than the second, even though I thought the first one was just good enough on it's own.**

**Now I just have to wait for Man of Steel and see HENRY CAVILL in all his sexiness. ( an old friend actually turned me on to him recently)**

**Oh god- okay I'm rambling. But I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and feel free to message me! I love getting them from my fellow readers/writers!**

**You know what to do!**

**Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Months after the rest of the Cullens' return, and during the her senior year, Bella finds herself content but wary. With her future to think about and Victoria out to get her- tension is no stranger. And what happens when Edward finally returns- but his presence only complicates things?**

**" We'll get through this Bella, because we have each other."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer is the respective owner, I'm just fooling around with the characters.**

* * *

" Welcome home Bella." Emmett stood beside Bella as he led her into the kitchen, where his mother was preparing dinner. Esme had stopped turning the wooden spoon in the giant pot at the stove and wiped her hands on the small apron that was tied around her waist. She quickly removed it from her torso and set it onto the counter, approaching Bella with a giant, warm smile.

They hugged, and Bella pulled away- inhaling. " It smells really good Esme." She complimented. "Thank you for having me over again."

Esme giggled, shooing with her hand affectionately. " Oh Bella, you're welcome here anytime." She grabbed either of her hands, and squeezed them gently.

" I'm just really glad.. that things are getting back to normal. We can finally be- a_ family_ again." She added, a smile on her lips- but Emmett could tell something had also been troubling her. Esme knew, just as much as Bella- as the others did, that their family wouldn't be completely together again, without a certain bronze-haired vampire, who as far as they were concerned, was long gone by now.

Though Emmett didn't particularly care for Edward at the moment- he knew it had to be hard on Esme more than anyone. Edward was someone she had raised since his transformation with Carlisle- brought him in as the son she never truly had- and now he was gone. A mother losing her own child is never something they can just _let go_- learn to accept and move on as the years passed.

Especially not for vampires- not when they had an eternity to grieve for their loved ones.

" Y-Yeah." Bella stammered, seemingly having read Emmett's thoughts. " Me too."

Carlisle appeared then, greeting Bella with a warm smile- to which Bella gave him a startled on. He gave Esme a kiss on the cheek- his briefcase in hand, and turned to Bella, and then Emmett, his smile seeming to have grown bigger each second. But he didn't say anything else, but rather give Esme a quick but affectionate hug and a peck on the lips.

" Looks like I'll be working another late shift tonight, so I better get a move on. Four women are due- one of them a couple of months earlier than she expected." He added with a slight chuckle, and Emmett smiled. Though Carlisle had a lot on his plate dealing with sick patients, meetings and pregnant women left and right, he always kept his cool. Never once did he snap under pressure, and he always knew exactly what to do- how a patient was to be treated and what medicine they were to receive.

I guess that's what made him the best doctor in this town.

Esme giggled. " It seems your hands will be _plenty_ full tonight. Good luck honey." He nodded, after giving her a quick kiss on her forehead, and waved goodbye to Emmett and Bella. The front door closed, and Esme sighed, placing her hands on either of her hips, before deciding to make her way to the stove again to continue cooking.

" You're welcome to roam the house of course, if you'd like. Dinner should be ready fairly soon." She informed them, to which Bella nodded her head. Emmett gestured with his head for Bella to follow him, and they exited the kitchen towards the flight of stairs that led to the bedrooms. As they neared his bedroom, he could hear the brunette's heartbeat start to speed a little- but she didn't seem as nervous when they entered it.

" Your heartbeat is getting pretty fast Bella." He said, and she turned around, exhaling a breath it figured she didn't even know she was holding.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just... as much as Esme is still being kind to me.. I just know she's hurting." She swallowed, and Emmett approached her, holding out his hand in front of her. She took it and he led her to the bed where they sat beside each other. He sighed and wrapped an arm around her waist, and almost immediately she brought herself closer to him- relaxing her back against his gentle grip.

" Edward... h-he's like her own child.." She muttered sadly. " And we haven't heard anything from him in months."

" Yeah." Emmett replied, pressing his lips together. " Beneath her loving exterior, I could only imagine the pain she must be going though."

He cleared his throat then, turning to stare into her eyes. She blinked her eyes a little- confused. He sighed again.

Sure it was a little inappropriate, but he wanted to- no _needed_ to know.

" Bella... you don't still have feelings for him do you?"

Her eyes softened, her arm reaching slowly towards him. He exhaled a little when her hand gently caressed his jaw. He swallowed. He didn't want to make a giant mistake- telling her he had fallen in love her with- and then overwhelm her with feelings she couldn't even return.

He didn't want that for her.

" Emmett... of course not." She replied sighing, and leaned up- towards his face. She kissed him softly on the lips, and he responded immediately, tightening his hold around her thin waist- the other hand reaching up to cup her cheek. She sighed into the kiss, and a growl erupted softly in his throat at the feeling of her soft hands tugging- gripping his hair.

He was definitely happy- knowing that Bella's feeling for Edward weren't there anymore. Maybe he shouldn't have been as much as he was- but overall he felt that she deserved better. But it would be incredibly hard to let her go, if she had confessed otherwise. The girl drove him completely crazy- and when she _kissed_ him, he just felt... pure bliss.

" Bella." He groaned.

His hand trailed up and down her back as she tugged the front of his shirt to pull him closer, and she moaned instantly. His eyelids heavy as she slowly but reluctantly pulled away for air- the sound of his voice forced hers to open, and she almost looked disappointed. He chuckled huskily, his hand still cupping her cheek, and his thumb began to trace the outer corner of her lips.

" Hmm?"

" Dinner's ready."

* * *

" You're watching me eat."

The way Bella said it wasn't a statement, but more of a question. Emmett had taken a seat across from her, his arms folded against the table as he watched the brunette gobble away at the spaghetti Esme had prepared for her. His mother was currently in the backyard taking care of the garden she had planted there since they first took up the residence a while ago. And since they were gone for a while after that, she felt the need to spend more time with the it- nurture it more frequently than usual.

Rosalie still wasn't back from her hunting trip, but would be soon. And Alice and Jasper were currently away also, but he expected he would hear from them eventually. They said that they wouldn't go far, so it would only be a matter of minutes before they returned.

Emmett raised his brows in amusement. " Is that a crime?"

" No." Bella replied after rolling her eyes. " It just makes me.. uncomfortable."

He leaned forward, smirking. " So I make you _uncomfortable_ huh?"

She blushed, swallowing a forkful, and pointed the fork at him- both serious but playful at the same time. " You know _exactly_ what I mean."

He laughed, just as Alice, Jasper, and apparently Rosalie arrived through the front door.

" Anything?" He asked, and all three of them shook their heads.

" No." Alice answered frustratedly, and she blinked, placing her hands on her hips. " Still nothing. I-I've even tried to _see_ him, but nothing's given me information on his whereabouts, or if he's even _okay_. The last Carlisle and Esme's been aware of his presence, he was just along the Gulf of Mexico- so we've been searching around there and a little past it since earlier.. but so far.. still nothing." Her voice cracked a little for the first time towards the end, and Jasper wrapped an arm around her waist- his eyebrows furrowing in both anger and confusion.

" I just don't get why he's _running_. What could _possibly_ be out there that is so important that he's not here with his own_ family_? Despite the circumstances, we all stuck together, no matter what happened." He expressed.

" That's what I would like to know." Rosalie said. " But seeing as everything turned to shit once most of us left Alaska, I _highly_ doubt that was on his mind."

" Well then you clearly don't know me as well as I thought you did." Came a bitter voice.

Emmett immediately rose from his seat to stand protectively in front of Bella, who had frozen at the sound of his voice. He appeared from the front door that seemed to have been opened from the group's return-his arms folding over his chest as he took in the vampires in the kitchen at that moment. Alice gasped, her eyes wide with shock, and she took a step back. Jasper's eyes softened a little but kept a watchful eye- and Rosalie's all but softened at just who decided to show up.

His bronze-colored hair was particularly unruly, and he even looked a little paler than usual. His lips were red, and pressed into a thin, and almost irritated line as he glanced around- his eyes resting on Emmett's last. They flickered to the brunette next to him though for a brief second, before averting to his again. They narrowed with anger, cold as ice, and Emmett felt his hands grip into tight fists.

His eyes, Emmett noted- weren't as topaz as they used to be, but more of a black than anything, and almost had an eerie look to them as they stared unblinkingly into his.

As calm as his tone was though, he didn't seem calm in the slightest.

No, he was definitely pissed off- but his passive demeanor would never allow it.

Emmett smirked at that, his eyes growing darker each second that passed- each second that Edward was allowed to look at the girl he had _once_ called his.

" Well look who it fucking is."

* * *

**Author's Note: Alright, so as you can see, to spare the confusion and make this story a little neater- I have decided to post this sequel under a new story document! **

**And now.. onto this chapter.**

** Surprised yet?**

**No?**

**SURPRISED NOW?**

**I think your reviews will speak for themselves what you thought of this chapter. And thanks a bunch for reviewing the last chapter.**

**I feel an intense, rising plot coming on.**

**Beware, a dark Edward has emerged.**

**And reviews. They make me so very happy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Months after the rest of the Cullens' return, and during the her senior year, Bella finds herself content but wary. With her future to think about and Victoria out to get her- tension is no stranger. And what happens when Edward finally returns- but his presence only complicates things?**

**" We'll get through this Bella, because we have each other."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer is the respective owner, I'm just fooling around with the characters.**

* * *

" Well look who the fuck it is."

Bella couldn't believe her eyes at the vampire just ten feet away from her. Just _minutes_ ago, she had been feeling sorry for Esme.

It had been _months_ since his family saw him last in Alaska.

And it had been nearly a _year_ since he left her in that forest with a broken heart.

She didn't think he would ever come back.

No, not after what he said to her.

And yet, there he was.

His stood there with his eyes narrowed into slits, particularly at the burly vampire that was seemingly shielding her from him. His hands that were now at his sides, clenched every other second into fists, and his eyes grew even darker as Emmett practically introduced him to the household.

Alice blinked in shock, opening her mouth to speak, but closed it just as fast. Jasper stood rigid beside her, with Rosalie on the other side of her. The blonde's eyes were also narrowed as she glared at the bronze-haired vampire in front of her- but he didn't seem to notice, or not even care at the moment. His attention had been solely on Emmett since his unanticipated return.

But then, his gaze averted to hers, and she felt herself grow frozen with fear on the spot. His eyes were black and extremely cold as they glared into hers now, and it made her feel extremely uneasy. Right then, she wanted nothing more than to jump out of her chair and leave, but it was those cold eyes that held her there.

A growl from Emmett though, turned his attention over to him again- and almost immediately, he took a step forward.

Finally snapping out of her shocked state, Alice approached him slowly, her hand out to her side in complete frustration.

" Edward I don't understand... I-I couldn't _see_ you. How in the world did you get here without-"

" That's none of your _business_, is it Alice?" He snapped, and not even a second later, Jasper was in front of him. He grabbed the front of his shirt to force him to look into his eyes, and Edward growled, grabbing his other arm to try and pry him off. He released his arm from him just seconds later, and pushed him back. Jasper bared his fangs at him then, standing protectively in front of Alice.

" She was fucking _worried_ about you Edward! How could you say that to her?" He growled, and Rosalie stepped forward.

" Yeah just who the hell do you think you_ are_? Walking in here like you don't have to explain yourself."

" I don't." He stated simply, earning a growl from Rosalie. His gaze flickered to Bella's once more, and she flinched. " But I'm here _now_, aren't I?"

Emmett approached him now, with his fangs bared. " You don't get to make that fucking excuse-" He started. A swift second later, he was on the floor with a loud thud, and Bella gasped in surprise with her eyes wide.

His lips pulled into a dark smirk as he stared down at him, and he flexed his fingers slowly.

Emmett was a blur as he got back to his feet, and he held his jaw for a brief second before dropping a clenched fist to his side. He smirked a little, cracking his neck- and Bella stared horrified at the side of his face.

It was completely cracked- like _glass_.

But then slowly, as Emmett's lips pulled into a grimace, and his fangs were bared- it started to fade into his skin- smoothing to nothing just as quickly as it appeared.

And he took that moment to strike.

" Emmett!" Bella didn't realize it at first, but it had been _her_ that had called out to him.

He landed one near his eye, but Edward all but stumbled back at the blow. There was a small dent on his cheek, but nothing more- and the sound of her voice, only seemed to make him angrier. By now, the others were alert and ready to pounce, but cautious all at the same time. Edward chuckled darkly, though his expression was anything but amused- ready to strike again.

" Shit." Jasper cursed, blurring towards him to try and stop him.

" Edward?" Came a voice from shocked but quiet voice from the entry way into the patio downstairs, stopped everyone immediately. His eyes flickered over slowly, and though they held a hard gaze- they seemed to have softened a little. He stood there rigid then as she approached him- both shocked, but filled with worry as she took in the scene before her.

"Esme." He muttered stiffly. She ran towards him then and wrapped her arms around his neck, crying almost instantly.

" Oh Edward, we were so worried about you! Me and Carlisle- we searched everywhere. We thought we had lost you- where on _earth_ have you been?"

He didn't embrace her back, just stared into her eyes when she pulled away. " Away." He said vaguely.

Emmett was about to say something, but Bella found the strength place a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Edward's eyes flickered towards her at this for a few seconds before turning to Esme- who just seemed to be at ease knowing he had returned. Her hand reached to brush against his cheek though, and she stared deep into his eyes, a sharp gasp from her lips at his state.

" Edward honey- y-your eyes. They're black." She exclaimed worriedly. " Have you not been feeding?"

He stiffly but gently removed her hand from his face. " I've been managing." She embraced him again.

" Oh I'm just so glad you're alright dear." She pulled away then, smiling, though it seemed sad more than anything.

He was pushing her _away_.

"Carlisle should know about this." Rosalie spat. She reached into her jean pocket and pulled out her cell phone, and began walking into another room- even though no matter where she was in the house, or even a few miles from here- everyone except Bella would hear the conversation. There was a faint chatter in the living room, and then it was gone.

" I'm taking Bella home." Emmett announced, and held his hand out for Bella to take it. She did so, without making contact with Edward, and her feet fell to the floor with a soft thud. As he led her out of the kitchen, she could feel _his_ eyes watching her, and she shivered. She heard him growl, but didn't hear much after that, as Emmett had shut the front door, and they were now approaching his truck.

He opened the door for her and she jumped inside, immediately strapping on her seat belt. He appeared on side of the truck less than a second later and was now starting the engine. He pulled out of the driveway, and drove onto the road, his eyes narrowed to slits as he let out a frustrated growl. Bella swallowed, wanting to place a hand on his shoulder, but he seemed extremely upset for words.

" Emmett.. are you okay?" It was a stupid question to ask, but it was all she could think to say after what just happened.

And it had all happened so _fast_.

His large hands gripped the steering wheel, and he sighed- after a few beats more of silence. "I'm sorry.. you had to see all of that." His voice was low and strained as he said that, and Bella blinked in her seat.

" Don't apologize Emmett. You couldn't have controlled... any of that." She replied, exhaling a shaky breath. He looked over.

" Are _you_ alright?" He asked, and she swallowed- squeezing her eyes shut. " His eyes- they were so dark.. and cold. Emmett he was so _bitter_."

She paused, inhaling a deep breath. She wanted to cry.

She didn't realize it before, _why_ he was like this- but he must have figured it out.

The way his eyes had fleeted from Emmett's to hers so bleakly-

-How long had he _been_ there exactly?

With what Alice had said before- he could have been circling the house _hours_ ago and no one would have noticed.

Even when she and Emmett were-

She shivered and gasped at the same time.

Emmett pulled the car over at the side of the road then, just as she started to hiccup- and he released his seat belt. He exited the truck, slamming the door shut, and seconds later the car door swung open on her right. Her eyes watered, and soon enough the tears came streaming down her face. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him, and she returned his embrace- biting her bottom lip to keep from sobbing.

Her body shook uncontrollably, and he let her bury her face into his neck, muttering to her. " Bella..."

"I-I" She cried, not even capable of really saying anything else.

This Edward that had come back... he was_ completely_ different.

She couldn't even say what he was capable of doing now.

She pulled away from him to examine his face, sniffing, her hand held the side of his jaw that had been damaged earlier.

His eyes softened. " It doesn't hurt. And I heal quickly remember?" He said. She nodded stiffly and swallowed- starting to wipe her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt, but it didn't rid away the ache she felt in her fast-beating heart.

" Hey." He muttered softly. " The most we can do right now is wait for Carlisle to get back and try to get things settled from there."

" Whatever's going on with him... it'll wear off eventually. Maybe even after he's fed." He said with a slight chuckle.

She didn't believe that.

Not even for a second.

Things were never going to be like they used to be.

No.

That changed the day he abandoned her.

The day Emmett came back for her, and filled the empty void in her heart that Edward had left.

And by the sound of his voice, she _knew_... that with _everything_ that had happened in that past year... he didn't even believe himself.

* * *

**Author's Note: I have to say, I am also curious as to how all of this will go from here.**

**And just to make things clear- so that this confusion can end, this is STILL an Emmett/Bella story- meaning they will still be together. I repeat, this is an Emmett and Bella story, and even though Edward has returned- that doesn't necessarily mean that Bella's going to fall in love with him all over again.**

**I mean come on, I wouldn't lead you guys on like this for this long IF that was the case. I'm not criminal. :)**

**And Emmett and Bella have kissed quite a few times in "Let Me In" so I think it's safe to say that they are together, but haven't really come out to the public, or their family yet- even though the rest of the Cullens _already_ know what's going on, but they never discuss it. ( and this is perfectly normal if you observe some relationships)**

**So with that being said, I hope you enjoy the story.**

**Next chapter is Emmett's point of view.**

**Did I ever tell you before? Reviews make me happy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Months after the rest of the Cullens' return, and during the her senior year, Bella finds herself content but wary. With her future to think about and Victoria out to get her- tension is no stranger. And what happens when Edward finally returns- but his presence only complicates things?**

**" We'll get through this Bella, because we have each other."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer is the respective owner, I'm just fooling around with the characters.**

* * *

The living room in its entirety was as tense as an interrogation room.

Carlisle had returned upon Rosalie's contact with him at the hospital. He announced he would be on his way immediately, having other doctors there to thoroughly take his position- and he was home not even twenty minutes after. He came bustling into the living room, with his jacket in one arm and his briefcase in the other and set it down immediately- taking in the scene before him.

Emmett stood the farthest away from Edward, leaning again the wall nearest the windows. His gaze hadn't relaxed since he returned from Bella's home, having carried her from the truck to her bedroom through the window. She had fallen asleep in the passenger's seat almost immediately after he calmed her down, and wanted to lay down with her to make sure she slept okay.

But as circumstances would have it, he couldn't.

Rosalie stood a few feet away from him in a similar stance. Alice and Jasper sat together with Esme on Alice's left. Alice still seemed as stressed as ever. Not being able to envision someone like that, it was uncommon. It was something that never happened before, and especially not with Edward. Hell, it shouldn't be a problem for her to try and see anyone's future.

Not unless they were dying. Or _dead_.

Not technically speaking in their case, of course.

Edward stood at the fire place- hunched over as his arm resting on the banister. His back was turned slightly, if not almost completely away from the rest of them. He barely turned to acknowledge Carlisle once he entered the room, only cocked his head slightly to the right as he came to a halt in the middle of the room.

" Edward. _Son_. You've returned to us." His voice, as always, was calm- but everyone in the room hear the relief. Emmett was sure Rosalie had informed him of everything while he was away getting Bella home- but what was always important to Carlisle beyond anything else- was family. Having his family together and whole met the absolute world to him.

" It seems I that I have." He replied, his voice thick with aggravation. He turned to face him for the first time as Carlisle took a step forward to approach him.

" And you should be grateful for that." Emmett growled under his breath, and fought the urge to really do some damage. He had to admit, the way Edward had backfired so quickly the last time he got him near his eye- was remarkably impressive. He had left a dent near his temple, but nothing more- which had caught him off guard completely, though he didn't let it show.

Vampires healed faster, quicker than Shapeshifters sure, but they usually cracked first if enough force was used.

And Emmett was _definitely_ wasn't holding back.

"Edward!" Esme exclaimed in shock from the couch. He ignored her, or rather he blew her off completely. He snorted.

" I didn't have to come back." He stated, turning around to face everyone. " Not after what you did to me. _All_ of you."

" Carlisle- we_ all_ came back because he finally realized that leaving was the wrong thing to do in the first place. Leaving Bella alone like that was selfish." Jasper spat, and Edward smirked.

" You don't have room to talk Jasper. _Your _selfish reason is why all of this has happened." He sneered.

Jasper growled and rose from his seat and approached him immediately. " Listen you fuck-"

" Jasper, _Jasper_ don't." Emmett growled, grabbing him by his shoulder. Jasper tensed slightly against his hold but gently shook his hand off, completely enraged. By now, Emmett had moved too close to Edward for comfort. He was within arms reach, and as much as he wanted to break the cocky bastard's face in, he would restrain himself for Carlisle. For Esme.

" And _you._" Edward sneered at Emmett then, taking a step closer towards him. " You son of a bitch-"

Emmett's eyes narrowed and he took a step forward. " -What?" He asked, eager hands at his sides.

He shook with rage as they were now face to face. " You've _messed_ with her head somehow. I heard you two in your room. You were-" He sputtered in anger.

That could only mean he had been hanging around the house since earlier that day- when she had kissed him.

And when she had also confirmed that she didn't have feelings for Edward anymore.

" You've made her _feel_ things that weren't even _there_ to begin with-"

" I didn't _make_ her feel anything. She_ chose_ to let me in! You leaving her only caused her grief. She needed someone there for her when you decided to run away after she pleaded you to stay with her. She was heartbroken, and I was only picking up the pieces. Jasper made a mistake, but who are _you_ to throw around accusations? You _had_ your chance to make things right with her- you had weeks, _months_ even, and you fucking lost it."

Edward growled, and Emmett's lips pulled into a tight grimace. " And know what? I'm in love with her. But I'm sure you already knew that."

Another fast blow to the face, and Emmett growled, launching at him- his eyes narrowed and dark. He managed to grab a hold of his neck, and Edward grabbed his arms to try and pry him off. Emmett punched him again in his jaw, with all his might, and this time he was rewarded with a narrow split as he stumbled back, caught off guard.

" Good, I got you." Emmett sneered. " Cause I was getting really fucking tired of you doing that."

" Want to bet it won't happen again?" Edward taunted angrily.

" Guys, stop this. _Please_." Carlisle begged. Edward glared at him. " Stop _what_ Carlisle? Can't you see?"

He kicked Emmett hard in the chest, sending him to the floor.

" Emmett!" Rosalie called out in surprise.

He groaned, but quickly got to his feet. He had to admit, it hurt a little- but what amazed him more, was his new found strength.

"Things will _never_ be the same as they were! And it's about time you realized that."

He stormed past all of them, and towards the front door to leave. Alice held Jasper to keep him from attacking Edward on the way out, and almost immediately a wave of calmness filled the room. It had been Jasper using his ability to calm their nerves, or rather his own- but it did nothing for Emmett in the slightest.

" He's just leaving to hunt." Alice informed the room- blinking repeatedly as if she had just had a vision. The front door slammed.

" That bastard." Rosalie cursed, hurrying to Emmett's side. " Em... are you alright?"

The entire family had seen and heard everything- most of which they already knew. But it hurt just as much, knowing it would have this effect of their family.

Emmett shook his head, rolling his shoulders.

No. He wasn't okay.

Edward was back, but he had an agenda. He said it himself in Alaska. His had feelings for her- he_ loved_ her, that's why he left.

And yet, it took so long for him to return.

But he returned alright, and he didn't come back for all of this to blow up in his face.

Not to be reunited with his family again. No- his intentions were _clear_.

He wanted Bella.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, another chapter done. I'm getting a lot of mixed reviews, but I'm hoping that those of you that are still reading will like the rest of the story and plot, and understand that this story is definitely an Emmett/ Bella story, or Bella/Emmett, however you want to word it, but that in order for the story to flow well, I can't have them romancing it up in every chapter.**

**That being said, there will be more 'moments' between them, but you have to bare with me. It takes time for a relationship to develop, so I'm hoping you'll still give the story a chance, despite their 'lack' of affection. And if you don't, well, happy reading anyway. **

**I'll still be updating the story for those that enjoy it even after all this time.**

**I guess that's it then. And a big thank you for those that are still reading and enjoy my stories. I am truly grateful for that.**

**I have nothing better to do, so updates might be a little quicker than you like them to be.**

** I have the plot ready. And I can't help myself right now. College orientation is next week so I'm basically hanging around and watching NCIS, and catching up on shows on my laptop that I _really_ should have started watching when they first aired- before they decided to make hundreds of seasons.**

**So yeah. Basically in return for my boredom, you get fast updates.**

**And they say boredom kills.**

**Lovely.**

**Reviews make me happy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Months after the rest of the Cullens' return, and during the her senior year, Bella finds herself content but wary. With her future to think about and Victoria out to get her- tension is no stranger. And what happens when Edward finally returns- but his presence only complicates things?**

**" We'll get through this Bella, because we have each other."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer is the respective owner, I'm just fooling around with the characters.**

* * *

Sleep had been a little difficult, but she managed.

She woke up around seven o' clock, and quickly walked into the bathroom to tend to her morning routine of getting ready for the day. After she showered, she slipped on her underwear, and her usual outfit consisting of a long-sleeved shirt and jeans. Her hair dripped wet, she wrung out some of the water into the sink and raked her fingers through it- staring at herself in the mirror.

Nothing had changed much about her appearance. She was still milk pale, even paler if that were possible. She had slight purple bags under her eyes that she almost _always_ seemed to have anyway, and the bruises she had received long ago during her visit in La Push, had faded into tiny marks around her collarbone and arms.

They were nearly gone, but the two small holes that were punctured into her neck, seemed to want to stay there. They were faint, but very apparent if her hair was moved to the side. Reaching her hand up to the small wound, she let her fingers rest there- and almost immediately, she began thinking back to the time where she actually _wanted_ that to happen to her.

To turn into a vampire.

She swallowed. Before, when she was with Edward- that was the one thing she wanted for than anything else, to share an eternity with him.

Now those feelings for him were gone, but she had to admit- wanting to turn into a vampire, never really went away.

A lot had been going on- so much that yes, it had momentarily strayed from her mind. But now that she was standing there, thinking about it...

The doorbell rang downstairs and she snapped out of her thoughts and rushed out of the room. She raked a hand through her hair as she descended the stairs and neared the front door. She opened the door finally and a grin spread across her face.

" Emmett hey." Bella breathed, holding the door open.

" Good morning beautiful." He complimented, and she blushed- stepping aside for him to come in.

" How did you know Charlie wasn't home?"

He pointed his thumb over his shoulder, laughing. " His cruiser wasn't there Bella."

"Oh."

Come on Bella, it doesn't take rocket science.

She turned around just as the front door closed and she couldn't help but ogle him. He was dressed in a simple plain, dark t-shirt and jeans, but it didn't take away from his built statue. His muscles were particularly evident from the way his shirt clung to his torso, and she found herself biting her bottom lip.

He was extremely handsome, and he had no idea how much sex appeal he oozed.

He approached her slowly and grinned, outstretching his arms to wrap them around her waist. She shivered when his hands rested there, and one of his hands lifted to grip her jaw. His eyes lowered to her lips, and while smirking he brought his dangerously close. Her hands were at her sides but slowly gripped his forearms and chuckled under her breath.

" Do I look _exceptionally_ attractive this morning?" Or maybe he did. " I'm not saying I don't like that lip thing you're doing, but I'm curious."

" And I have to say, I'm really digging this wet hair look." He added, and leaned down to kiss her, and she met him before he could get halfway. Shivers continuously trailed down her spine as she kissed him, and cursed at him in her mind for having this effect on her. His hands gripped at her sides and her hands found their way to his hair, pulling him closer.

" I love you Emmett." She blurted as she pulled away, her eyes boring into his a smile formed on her lips.

" What...what brought this on Bella?" He asked with a chuckle, though he sounded more surprised than anything else.

" I realized... that I should have told you sooner with everything that you've done for me. You told me you loved me before, but I was too nervous to confess it back, that maybe it would be sound too rushed. I.. tried to tell you in that room before Sue tended to me, but I lost my chance, and I'm sorry I-"

" You're not just telling me this to get into my pants are you?" He asked with a smirk.

She blushed, shaking her head. " No. I mean every word. I love you Emmett."

" Good." He replied, and he kissed her again, eagerly. " I love you too."

He deepened the kiss and she groaned at the feeling on his hands rubbing her sides. They trailed up her sides slowly, and she stumbled back, taking quick, but unsure steps behind her into the living room. He chuckled into the kiss, and seconds later she was pressed against a wall. She groaned a little at the friction she was getting, and heard herself moan again as his kisses trailed from her lips down her neck.

They were soft, warm and urgent, and she wanted nothing more right then, then to-

She shrieked a little when he squeezed her butt and pressed himself into her. His tongue was warm as it slipped into her mouth, and her eyes opened a little at the new found experience. It was the first time she had ever used her.. tongue before- the first time she ever kissed a guy this way, and she shyly stuck hers out to meet his.

And as soon as they met, she moaned again.

It felt wet, but it felt damn good. She felt his need against her front, and she honestly never felt more horny in her life.

" Emmett." She whined, and he chuckled- bringing his lips up to hers hurriedly again. She kneaded her fingers through his hair and groaned as one of his hands found it's way to her thigh, and he gripped it urgently. He pulled away, leaving her heated but gasping for breath, and she stared into his eyes with lust and ultimate hunger for more.

" Why did you stop?" She asked breathlessly.

The phone ringing answered her question. Emmett had reached into pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He sighed, also frustrated and slightly agitated before holding it to his ear to answer it.

" Uh, yeah Alice, could you make it quick? I'm kinda in the middle of somethin-

He chuckled then and smirked down at Bella, who raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"Oh? Did you enjoy the show?"

She blushed. Alice must have _seen_ them just now.

" Alright, alright. Bye."

He hung up the phone then and dropped it into his pocket before turning to Bella again.

" As much as I would love to continue this with you, and believe me I _really_ do," He said with a deep chuckle. " We have school to attend."

" Can't it _wait_?" She asked, biting her bottom lip. His eyes dropped to it and he slightly bit his own while smirking. " Not if you want to graduate, kitten. You shouldn't be late for school."

" Besides, Alice wants you there early so you can discuss 'stuff'."

Stuff, could _definitely_ wait.

" I'm still going to _graduate_ Emmett." She assured him, resting her arms around her neck. He cupped his hands to her face and pressed his lips against her one last time, but chose to linger there longer than she expected. When he finally pulled away he grinned, dropping his hands at his sides.

" You should eat something before we leave."

She sighed, and pressed her hand to her hip. He was a real tease when he wanted to be. " Fine. You're right."

She rolled her eyes as she passed his smirking face and entered the kitchen. She grabbed the coffee mug that was sitting on the counter and placed it into the sink. She felt him watch her as she opened the refrigerator and grabbed the half gallon carton of milk. Before she could get the box of cereal from atop the refrigerator, a blur went passed her, and the next thing she knew it was on the counter behind her.

She laughed as he stood there with his arms folded, looking completely proud of himself. " Thanks."

She quickly got a spoon from the utensil drawer and walked over to the counter and began pouring her cereal. She poured the milk next and then began eating. He sat there and smiled as she ate, and she couldn't help but giggle.

He arched a brow, amused. "Bella Swan, did you just _giggle_?"

She had finally told him how she felt about him, and right then, she felt like the happiest girl in the world.

It was definitely possible.

* * *

**Author's Note: Welp, it finally happened. **

**This was short, but I wanted it to feel like a scene from a movie or something.**

**Anyway, hope you liked the chapter! I decided this was necessary for the rest of the plot, so I hope this was all you wanted and more.**

**Happy Summer, hope its great and filled with happiness and sun. I just had a nice walk around the park with my Nana, so I have to say I'm feeling pretty swell.**

**College is just around the corner for me so I've been particularly busy, so I'll try to update sooner while I have the time.**

**Until next time, and thanks for reading!**

**Reviews make me happy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: Months after the rest of the Cullens' return, and during the her senior year, Bella finds herself content but wary. With her future to think about and Victoria out to get her- tension is no stranger. And what happens when Edward finally returns- but his presence only complicates things?**

**" We'll get through this Bella, because we have each other."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer is the respective owner, I'm just fooling around with the characters.**

* * *

" Well good morning _Alice_. Jasper." Emmett greeted the two with Bella, after he finished parking his jeep, and Alice in particular interrupting their fun. The two vampires were currently in front of Alice's yellow Porsche- with Alice jumping up from the hood while Jasper stood silently next to her when they arrived. She approached them with small skip in her step, as usual, but her lips were pressed together, as if something was troubling her.

Jasper however, wore a smile as he caught sight of Bella. She had been standing particularly close to Emmett when they arrived- with her hand lightly touching his. His eyes averted to that little notion, and his smile widened- wrapping his arm around Alice's waist just as she began to talk.

" Good morning." Her pressed lipstick red lips turned into a small smile as she turned her attention to Bella. " I'm glad you could make it before school started Bella." The brunette blushed at his side. " Could we.. talk?"

"Oh, uh- sure." Bella stammered slightly. She told Jasper goodbye after she sent a smile towards Emmett, who grinned in response.

" See you later Bella." Jasper replied, and the two of them watched the girls walk away.

Emmett stuffed his hands in his pockets as he watched Bella, a grin still on his face.

He couldn't help it honestly, with what had happened that morning.

Things had certainly gotten_ heated_, and he had to say that at the rate things were going, if Alice hadn't called-

" So, you two are, _official_, as they call it now." Jasper said with a chuckle.

Emmett nodded, and he knew that if he were human he would be blushing.

Thank god he wasn't.

" I'm happy for you."

The burly vampire snorted in response. " Yeah well your _wife_ is another story."

" It's.. taking her some getting used to." He admitted with a sigh. " You know with Bella being with Edward before. She understands that Bella has a right not to have feelings for him anymore, but she can't help but feel like they're still _there_. _He_ was the one that left her, after all. " He explained, and Emmett let out a sigh- pressing his lips together.

That much was true, but she told him that she didn't love Edward anymore, and he believed her.

Sure, at first he was skeptical, and he wasn't sure at all how she would take once he first confessed his love for her.

But now that he had, and she also returned the same feelings- he had no reason to believe that she wasn't telling him the truth.

"She'll come around eventually though. That's just how Alice is. She has a temper when she's irked about something, but she's _completely_ understanding. It's just different for her, as I'm sure you understand. She's taken a particular liking to Bella since we met her, and only wants her to be happy. Deep down she knows Bella will be thoroughly happy with you, she's just being complicated."

Emmett nodded, knowing this. " So that's what this _talk_ they're having is about."

" That, and the dance coming up in three months. You know Alice and her love of festivities. Even when times are at their worst, she couldn't dream of passing up something like this. And from what her human life was like, I'd say it's a pretty healthy habit to have. Not to mention she has at least _twenty_ different degrees in fashion design and international business. It's practically laced within the venom in her veins." Jasper said with a slight stiff tone in his voice.

Emmett _knew_ it had to irk the guy sometimes.

His wife was a handful- and he knew that if they weren't as wealthy as they were, things would _a lot_ more complicated.

But Jasper _was_ the one that married her.

And now he had to deal with the baggage his little pixie brought with her.

And man did she have baggage.

" You have never been more right about that." Emmett replied with a laugh.

" Well, when you've been with her for so long, you start to catch on one way or another." Jasper added, chuckling.

This is why Jasper was always Emmett's favorite brother. He often felt closer to him than he was with Edward since he met him. Maybe it was his extremely laid-back persona, or the way he always seemed to know what to say to lighten any situation. He had an amusing sense of humor, and incredibly funny guy when he wanted to be.

Jasper was a couple of decades older than he was, and an expert at just about anything. Him being in the Civil War that nearly took his sanity, Emmett figured, made him the way he was today. He had scars that could go on forever, from what he showed and mentioned. They were faint, but they were there. Crescent marks on his arms and wrists from the bite marks of newborns he fought.

Needless to day, he admired nearly everything about him.

Sure he slipped up with Bella a year ago, but he couldn't entirely blame him for that. It took some vampires, from what Emmett observed, longer than others to get used to being around humans- to be able to withstand the scent and overall want for human blood. Emmett could recall at time when he was also at his worst, and his family helped him through it. His times as a newborn were particularly tough, considering it was easy at first to get to his prey- preferably human- with his heavy build and astoundingly quick reflexes.

Being a newborn would do that to you. With that burn in your throat, blinding every sense of dignity you may have had for yourself.

It was gone completely.

All you _wanted_; all you could _think_ about was blood.

Human blood.

And you wouldn't let _anyone_ get in the way of you having it.

Emmett's attention was ahead of him now, as he watched the bunches of students exiting their cars and entering the school, or just talking with their peers. He could hear a couple of girls a few cars down from them, discussing the upcoming dance- giggling as they talked about what dresses they were going to wear and who they were going to bring as their dates.

A group of football jockeys were laughing together, talking about their last game, as they passed Emmett and Jasper.

He remembered one of them from last year. His name was Tyler Crowley- who was actually they guy responsible for sending Bella to the hospital.

Thankfully, she wasn't injured much, because Edward had gotten there in time to save her.

He had seen much of Tyler, before Bella arrived. He seemed to be extremely popular, and when he wasn't talking with his football peers, he was hanging out Bella's friend Eric, and that Mike kid that had been crushing on the brunette since she arrived. But now he seemed to have a thing for that blonde, Jessica- who according to Bella was upset with him.

Most of the football team turned to wave, Tyler included, and Emmett nodded with a grin. Jasper just stood there with his lips pressed together. He seemed to find it amusing, but still nodded when they acknowledged the both of them. Emmett snorted, folding his arms over his chest as they disappear through the main doors of the school building.

" You think we've been a little too nice to these humans Jazz? I mean, since when do they feel privileged enough to even _glance_ at a Cullen?" He joked.

Jasper laughed. " Well we have been letting our guard down since we've returned. It's.. different I'll admit. But it's the first time.. that I can say I am _content _with it_. Happy_, even. According to Alice, I have a social life now- and I have to say, disregarding my withdrawn personality due to my blood lust, that in itself is quite an accomplishment. I've never had many... _friends_.. growing up, even as a human, and to tell you the truth I enjoy it."

It was a first for Emmett also. Growing up as the completely anti-social Cullen clan, meant that they stuck together, and only together. They never socialized with their human peers- some part of them afraid that if they did that it could lead to something dangerous, more so with the humans more than anything.

And with them being in their own group for so long, they just never felt the need to go outside of that.

Sure, it grew lonely at times, but that feeling when away as quickly as it came.

They didn't _need_ anyone else.

At least that's what they thought.

And then a certain Isabella Swan came along and changed and broke nearly _every_ rule they had regarding humans.

She was breaking barriers, that was for sure.

Emmett looked ahead, just as the bell rang for classes - with Jasper groaning slightly behind him. He cocked his head to the side however as a person in particular caught his eye.

He was heading towards the back entrance of the school, alone, with a black backpack on his shoulders. He wore black sunglasses over his eyes, hair unruly as he walked swiftly across the parking lot, and Emmett's hand curled into a fist.

" I guess we should start heading for class now. I'll catch you later. " He told him then.

The ease he felt a few seconds before, was completely gone now.

That bastard was _here_.

Jasper nodded, unaware of his sudden change of attitude, and waved before he walked away.

And Emmett growled under his breath, following the man that had now disappeared behind the school.

* * *

**Author's Note: Welp, hope you guys liked the chapter. I'm working really hard on this story, and I'm glad that you guys like what I'm putting out there.**

**Thank you!**

**And just to let you guys know, the twists I have for this story- I don't think you will even see coming.**

**How does that sound? Haha I just hope I do a good job of writing this all out.**

**I plan for this story to have about twenty or so chapters like the last story, but we will see.**

**Also, I now have a new found love for the tv series Supernatural, and am now catching up online. I'm still on season one, so NO spoilers that I don't already know haha. I'm thinking of starting a Supernatural fanfic, once I'm done with this one.**

**Something different I guess. **

**Should I?**

**Would you read it?**

**Anyway, thanks for reading.**

**Until next time!**

**Reviews make me happy. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: Months after the rest of the Cullens' return, and during the her senior year, Bella finds herself content but wary. With her future to think about and Victoria out to get her- tension is no stranger. And what happens when Edward finally returns- but his presence only complicates things?**

**" We'll get through this Bella, because we have each other."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer is the respective owner, I'm just fooling around with the characters.**

* * *

Bella groaned as they entered the girls' bathroom, trying not to feel as upset as she did right then. Alice had brought her from the parking lot to the bathroom to talk, and so far she wasn't saying much of anything, just walked past her with her arms over her chest. It seemed like she was trying to figure what to say to, as her eyes were downcast.

And then finally, she spoke- clearing her throat. " I saw everything."

" So I've been told." Bella replied, and then Alice did something she didn't expect her to do right then.

She grinned, and approached her, taking either of her hands in her cold ones as her eyes beamed pure joy. Bella's eyebrows raised at this, and almost stumbled at the small vampire's pull when she took her hands tightly in hers.

" You told him you loved him."

Bella blushed.

"That's a big deal Bella." Alice added with a bright smile, and she giggled when Bella blinked her was _so_ not what she expected to happen once they entered that bathroom. She had transformed from a seemingly skeptical, stern mother into some energetic, giggly school girl- which was actually the normal personality Bella had come to know.

" I... know." Bella replied, tilting her head in confusion. " I thought you were going top- scold me or something."

" _Scold_ you?" She asked with a laugh. " Bella I'm _happy_ for you! Everything you've been through and now you have someone that loves you very much."

" But I thought- you sounded so.. troubled earlier-"

" I didn't want to make a scene in front of the boys, so I had to pretend. You know how Emmett likes to make fun of me."

Bella averted her eyes with a laugh; that much had been true.

" I realized that you two really had feelings for each other we returned to you at the mansion. Emmett left us in Alaska to help you, a notion I had soon realized to be an act of love, and this confession only confirmed that you happen to feel the same way. In all honesty Bella, if you're happy with Emmett then I have no reason to be upset, or skeptical, even if he does agitate me sometimes to no end."

Alice pulled her into a hug then, and Bella wrapped her arms around her petite frame.

Well that went better than she intended it to.

" Thank you... Alice." She said with a grateful smile.

" Of course Bella. All I want for you is to be happy; we all do. I was unsure at first.. about your feelings for Emmett, only because.. when Edward left you didn't exactly break up properly, but in the end it is not my decision to make; and it's not my place to tell you who to chose; who you should be with." She replied, pulling away to look into her eyes.

" That's for Charlie and your mother to decide." She joked.

Bella snorted, but a large grin spread on her lips. " Just when you were starting to sound heartfelt."

" You know you're going to have to tell them now right? Especially Charlie." Alice told her matter-of-factly, raising her brow before turning to the mirror behind the sink nearest the door. Bella rolled her eyes at Alice's mention of her father by his first name. She was actually in truth, his favorite of the Cullen family, and she wasn't sure why.

Maybe it was her infectious bright smile, or that fact that she was absolutely flawless, and insanely wealthy compared to the small, plain town of Forks, Washington.

Charlie acted as though it didn't affect him much- but when you were in the presence of _royalty_, she knew he _had_ to feel anxious, even if it was just a little.

She didn't have to fix much of her appearance, but Bella watched her as she smoothed a few pieces of her now short, dark brown hair; then reached into her purse to pull out a small makeup bag.

Bella recognized the label, with what Jessica had been flashing around school a week ago. Gucci.

Alice told her before that it definitely looked like a knock- off, but Jessica immediately told her otherwise.

They had been arguing about it for a couple of weeks, and Alice insisted every time that she was right, and deep down Bella didn't doubt her for a second.

She was an expert when it came to fashion, after all.

Bella leaned against a stall slightly. " I know."

" You never told Edward... that you loved him did you?"

Bella blinked, slowly shaking her head. " No." She replied, surprised. " I... guess not."

And that's when she realized.

That her relationship with Edward, wasn't really a _relationship_ to begin with.

Even before he left, there were needs, _wants_- that he didn't seem to _want_ to even fulfill.

They were on the rocks even before Jasper attacked her, and Edward leaving just.. finalized everything.

" I don't know why he's back _exactly_ Bella. I still don't know how he got here without me seeing him- without any of picking up on his arrival." She turned around to face Bella after applying a light coat of lip gloss and dropped the small pouch into her purse- leaning against the sink.

"As a vampire it's not particularly difficult to track a vampire let alone realize when one is around. It's odd to me, and with the way he's acting so irrational to everyone- to Carlisle and Esme especially, it's just not right. It is _not_ how we were raised to be, and it's getting to be intolerable."

" He resents us for leaving him to come back to you, and yet he's also back in Forks. " She explained, sounding extremely puzzled.

A shiver went down Bella's spine, and it was nothing pleasant.

Edward definitely looked pissed when she first made eye contact with him. She had never seen him look so upset in her life.

And his eyes; they were more dark than golden, and so _cold_.

Murderous even.

" Bella." Alice's soft voice shook her out of her thoughts, and she realized then that she was now standing right in front of her, her eyes gentle.

" I have a feeling.. that he's come back.. because of you- but I'm not too sure that he's... _safe_ to be around right now. I want you to know that if you two do cross paths, to please just- be careful for me. He's not the same person he used to be Bella- and he seems really dangerous. He's keeping things from us and it's- just _promise_ me, you'll be careful. Things just aren't the same... as they used to be." She muttered, averting her eyes as they started to look glossy, and Bella embraced her gently.

Bella sighed, blinking her own eyes.

_Never_ did she think it would have to be this way.

" I will."

* * *

**Author's Note: I don't have much to say, other than I really appreciate you guys taking time to alert this story and review.**

**Thanks so much for reading.**

**Review make me happy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: Months after the rest of the Cullens' return, and during the her senior year, Bella finds herself content but wary. With her future to think about and Victoria out to get her- tension is no stranger. And what happens when Edward finally returns- but his presence only complicates things?**

**" We'll get through this Bella, because we have each other."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer is the respective owner, I'm just fooling around with the characters.**

* * *

He followed him when fists clenched at his sides, cursing under his breath as his gaze was kept on the man that had just rounded the corner to the back of the school. He bumped into a couple of guys, hitting them with his shoulder, and he heard one of them cry out in anger. One of the guys had turned around to call out to him- but stopped short when he realized who he was.

Walking faster before his target disappeared, he rounded the same building, where there were double doors on the far end, leading into the main hallways of the school. This area was completely empty, except for the large, green garbage bins that scattered the premises, and he quietly maneuvered around two, as the man slowed his steps as he neared the entrance.

He raced forward then, just as the man had reached his arm out to grab the handle of the door- pinning him to the brick wall beside the door. He had him by his shoulders as he pinned him there, and he glared into his eyes. The man beneath him growled, trying to pry him off of him but Emmett made sure he had him good.

He wasn't going anywhere.

The door opened beside them.

Emmett cursed.

" That's what I told him! God he can be so- complicated sometimes!" He watched them from the other side of the wall as two girls descended the stairs and towards the parking lot. The blonde had her arm wrapped around a brunette's shoulders comfortingly as they talked. Emmett relaxed a little, but still had a strong grip.

He waited until the two girls were completely out of sight. Then he growled. " What the_ fuck_ do you think you're doing?"

" Going to school." Edward replied with a smirk, and Emmett's eyes narrowed to slits. He tightened his hold on the bronze-haired vampire and brought his face closer, sneering. His grip never loosened on him as he pushed Edward forcefully into the wall, causing the brick to crack slightly, but the bronze-haired vampire only smirked.

" Don't play _games_ with me. You fucking stay _away_ from her, you got that?"

Edward had sunglasses covering his eyes but Emmett could tell he was getting a kick out of this. A grimace on his lips appeared then and pushed Emmett off of him, cocking his head to the side- his lips pressed together in pure irritation. He chuckled under his breath then, sounding more annoyed then amused.

" I don't remember you having _authority_ over me Emmett." He replied simply, gesturing his hand to his side. " It's funny, how you think she's _your_ responsibility to watch over and protect. That just because you came back to her when I was away, that you can keep her from me now that I'm here. I think you _owe_ this to me."

"The only thing I _owe_ you, is a black eye. And maybe a few broken limbs." Emmett said with a irritated smirk as he cocked his head to the side, his hands twitched at his sides.

Edward chuckled, but it was more ticked than amused. "Still find the opportunity to crack a joke I see. Or maybe... you weren't that time."

And of course, Edward knew that he wasn't.

" You're back now and for one thing, none of us know what you're capable of. I'm not letting you anywhere near Bella either, so maybe you should just do all of us a fucking favor and get the hell out of here- go back to wherever the hell you came from?" Emmett suggested angrily, and Edward walked towards him slowly, a smile forming on his lips as he slipped his hands into his front jean pockets.

His hair was as unruly as yesterday, but other than that and his snark attitude he seemed to be as normal as a vampire should be.

Except for those sunglasses.

They rarely wore those things, unless they hadn't fed yet- or were using it as a prop.

" I don't think you _get it_- Emmett." He started, before he approached him as a blur, shoving him into the wall. Emmett landed with a thud against the brick, but of course he wasn't injured, just a little stunned at how he had got to him so fast. Edward had him pinned now by his neck, and for the first time that day, Emmett was staring into his eyes.

Edward's irises.. they were _completely_ topaz.

Normally there would be specks of black, at least to the vampire eye- because of having fed from animals.

Edward noticed his confusion and chuckled. " You know I'm _all_ for the props Emmett." He said. " Don't get too baffled or before you know it I might be tearing you a limb."

Emmett smirked. "Keep talking like that tough guy and you might start believing you could."

Edward's lips pulled into a smirk too, his eyes all too amused right then.

"You could try and be a _thousand_ different places at one time, but believe me- it would get tiring after a while." He continued, his face getting dangerously close, and Emmett's smirk faltered a little.

"You can't keep me away from seeing Bella...as much as you would like to. I will _always_ find a way." He said in a mocking tone. " But I'd...like to see you try."

" How about I rip your head off right now?" Emmett countered with an all-knowing tone. " I don't think you'd be able to get to her then. Because of course, I'd burn your remains as soon as they touched the ground."

The school bell rang throughout the school, but the two vampires never broke eye contact- Emmett's hands twitching considerably. He pushed Edward away from him, and the bronze-haired vampire retrieved his sunglasses from the concrete as Emmett rolled his shoulders. Students were coming in and out of the doors around them now so he couldn't break Edward's neck like he wanted to.

" You wouldn't kill me." Edward told him then, with a chuckle- and Emmett mimicked him, shrugging his shoulders.

"I _wouldn't_?" He mocked, tilting his head a little. " Oh Ed you talk like you know me."

" Well I can only assume that if you really wanted me dead- I would be,_ right now_."

" Now you know I can't go scarring these poor kids for life. What would that make me huh? I'd have to leave this school- leave _Bella_." Emmett added with a smirk. " I think we can both agree, that I just can't let it get to that. I have to be able to have access to her at _all_ times."

This seemed to irk Edward, and that only made Emmett's smirk grow.

The bronze-haired vampire pressed his lips together as his eyebrows furrowed angrily. And then just as quick as his anger came, it left.

And then his smirk appeared.

" Well then... let the games begin." He replied with a smile, and turned around to walk away.

But not before turning to Emmett once again. "Oh and, if things get a little out of hand.. I won't hesitate to kill you."

Emmett straightened.

He couldn't agree more.

"Likewise."

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the scare you guys, but I hope you liked this chapter.**

**This was something I actually had semi-done for the most part but decided to edit and finish for your sake.**

**The next update might take some time, or it might not- depending on how busy I am.**

**I did find out that I got the job I wanted a couple of days ago that I had the first interview for a MONTH ago on my college campus( the second one was a couple days ago and I got an email the next day saying I was hired!), a catering gig on campus actually so I have to go in to train soon.**

**Not to mention school is just around the corner, COLLEGE, and I actually have to attend a remedial math course for a week in two weeks.**

******And my birthday is coming up that weekend.**

**And I've been using my mother's laptop for stuff( including this update) until I can replace my outdated one for a shiny new one with my own money.**

**AND I'm having financial/ housing troubles with my family.**

**AND, as usual I have other things going on as well, so you could only imagine how clouded my brain as been from all of this- the good and bad.**

**Well enough of that( I was not intending for this author's note to be super long), hope you're having a great summer, and I hope you enjoyed the update.**

**Reviews make me happy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: Months after the rest of the Cullens' return, and during the her senior year, Bella finds herself content but wary. With her future to think about and Victoria out to get her- tension is no stranger. And what happens when Edward finally returns- but his presence only complicates things?**

**" We'll get through this Bella, because we have each other."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer is the respective owner, I'm just fooling around with the characters.**

* * *

Bella sat at her desk, chewing her bottom lip- as per usual whenever she was in deep thought or worried about something. Her index finger thumped lightly against the surface of her desk, careful not to draw attention to herself as her history teacher was currently lecturing the class on the background stories of Mrs. Thompson's personal favorite love interests of the early thirteenth century- Romeo and Juliet.

It had been covered before, the year earlier actually- with Bella's history teacher in her junior year, so it didn't need much of Bella's attention.

Ever since Alice had spoken to her that morning in the girls bathroom about Edward, she had been completely on edge.

She tried not to be- she knew it wasn't healthy for her to be worrying. But it was hard, knowing he could now be some kind of threat.

It was hard, seeing as he seemed to be particularly upset with _her_.

Even though he hadn't exactly told that to her, she could see it that day.. in his eyes.

They had been so dark, it was like he hadn't even fed for months at a time- and that was definitely not normal for a Cullen especially. They always fed when they needed to, because they luckily always had their resources nearby to fed from- or if they didn't, it would be easy to travel nearby. Because they knew that if they were to starve themselves, it would only be dangerous for the humans around them.

They were usually able to compose themselves- but they weren't perfect.

They were still vampires.

But even though just thinking about that stare Edward gave her unsettling chills, she couldn't help but feel anger as well.

He knew now, that she and Emmett were together, and that's why he looked so upset- but in all reality it was she that deserved to be apprehensive with him.

After all, it was _he_ who had decided to leave her, and he seemed extremely set on not coming back- he had been gone for almost a year- until recently.

And now he was here, and all Bella could think about- was how much better off she would be if he never returned at all.

She had enough to think about- with Victoria lurking somewhere, waiting for the right time to avenge her mate's death.

And Jacob.

_Jacob_.

She hadn't even found the time to go see him lately, not after he and his other wolf pals took care of Laurent. She knew it _had_ to be Jacob- that russet- brown wolf that flung the vampire away from her and stopped to look into her eyes. They were bigger than a human's of course, but they were those same warm, deep brown eyes that were definitely her best friend's.

She had figured it out after talking with Emmett and Rosalie that night- before when she found out that there was some treaty keeping vampires and shape shifters apart. A treaty the Cullens had made with an Ephraim Black- and it didn't take much after learning that to put together that Billy, and Jacob especially, were related to him.

Not to mention, Jacob had told her once before at the First Beach of his ancestors being _descendants_ of wolves.

Back when he was actually _talking_ to her.

She didn't even get a chance to thank him after she had passed out in Emmett's arms; and even when she had awoke later that day, there was absolutely no sign of him. They hadn't exactly left things on a reasonable note when she paid his house a visit the first time, and she just hoped that they wouldn't end it like that.

They were best friends after all. At least... she hoped that they were.

" Bella!" Bella snapped her head up at the sudden shout and blushed as she noticed her classmates leaving their seats and out the door, some staring at her before the left. She shook her head slowly and averted her eyes to Angela, who had placed herself in front of Bella's desk- and was currently smiling down at her, but with her eyes furrowed in confusion.

She stifled a laugh as Bella slowly got up from her seat, grabbing her backpack with her.

" Did you seriously not hear the bell Bella? Mrs. Thompson stopped trying to get your attention an hour ago."

Bella blushed. " Oh- sorry. I just... had a lot on my mind." Angela nodded slowly, seeming to be completely understanding. The two waved at Mrs. Thompson who was cleaning her chalkboard, and gave a particular wary glance at Bella- who only looked away, chuckling nervously as she walked out with Angela. The other brunette sighed and tucked her hair behind her ear.

" I completely understand. There's Prom in three months. And I still have photos for Yearbook I have to take and organize, not to mention that French test on Thursday with Madame Taylor- and oh yeah, filling out college applications for the fall semester before the deadlines- which is something we _definitely_ have to do together right? My mom wouldn't mind having different company over for a change anyway. It's been a while since she's met you."

Bella nodded. " Yeah, I actually need to do that soon. And your mom, she's really nice. Funny too."

Angela laughed. " She tries extra hard when she meets someone for the first time. So why don't you come over this weekend and we can get started?"

" Okay." Bella replied smiling. She definitely needed to prepare herself for her future, college in particular.

Truth was, she had never even found the time to find a college she wanted to attend yet.

" I would ask Jessica over, but she might be busy with cheer practice that day. And you know how obnoxious she can be when she's surrounded by' important decisions' like that." Angela quoted the blonde with a laugh, and Bella laughed too. Jessica was definitely a character.

" So what was on your mind? I'm sorry, I never exactly asked you before I opened my big mouth and blabber-"

" No it's okay." Bella intersected, with a sigh. " It's actually um, about my best friend. We got into an argument a while back and I haven't really spoke to him since."

"Hmm, care to elaborate?" Angela asked.

" I-It was about.. something stupid really. It's just really been bugging me since we've always been close. Before I moved here to stay with my dad, I actually lived here as a kid, but back then it was when my parents were still together. They knew some friends in La Push at the reservation- and that's how I met him."

" Oh wow." Angela replied. " That must have been hard when you had to leave and move again. You were staying with your mom after that right?"

" Yeah, for a while. But I decided to move back here with my dad. My mom, she's actually dating this baseball player Phil. He's a great guy, and they just seem so happy together. They travel from loft to penthouse to home again whenever he has a game so I would have had to live somewhere that I could easily settle and go to school you know?"

Angela nodded. " I understand. But wow that must be nice for her."

" I'm thinking it is."

" Is that why the Chief is so... gruff?" Angela asked slowly and Bella bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing.

" He's always been that way, and he really doesn't mind it much. He's even said it himself, as long as she's happy. But I'm hoping one day he'll find a woman that'll make him equally as happy. He really deserves it-" Bella's sentence was cut short when someone bumped her in the shoulder. She gasped a little at the slight force, and looked up at the guy responsible.

And just like that, she could have swore her heart stopped. As if in slow motion, she recognized exactly who he was.

Dark sunglasses covered his eyes as he passed her, but not before giving her a smirk. Her eyes were wide, and she looked over her shoulder- with Angela already shouting at the guy who passed them.

" Hey, watch it jerk!"

He didn't turn to acknowledge her, and before she knew it he had disappeared into the crowd.

"Hey Bella are you alright?"

She couldn't find the words to describe how uneasy she felt right then, and rubbed her shoulder as the pain started to wear off.

She nodded though as Angela looked to her concernedly, and Angela narrowed her eyes, shaking her head.

" I hope college doesn't have pompous idiots like that crawling around. And only _assholes_ wear sunglasses indoors." Angela scoffed.

Bella wanted to laugh at that, but she couldn't.

That had been Edward, she was sure of it.

Or maybe... her mind was tricks playing tricks on her.

Either way, she was definitely starting to feel uneasy.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay so, since I actually had time to write today, I was able to put this chapter together.**

**Thank you guys so much for reading, and I hope you liked it!**

**Also, if you have also heard of the death of amazing Glee cast member Cory Monteith aka Finn Hudson, then you have to be as saddened about this loss as I am. I actually didn't even learn of his battle with a drug addiction prior to this, so this was a COMPLETE shock to me when my Nana called me into the room to ask me if I knew who he was.**

**And when I saw that name on the screen, I was absolutely heartbroken. He was a great character on Glee- so funny and smart, and he seemed like an equally amazing guy I would have loved to meet one day. He had everything going for him, not to mention he was about to marry Lea Michele in two weeks, and I can only imagine the pain the she's going through right now.**

**I only wish their families and the their Glee family will be able to get through this in one piece.**

**He will definitely be sorely missed.**

**I will definitely be watching Glee now, including the older seasons, with a heavy heart.**

**Rest in Paradise dude, I think we can all say that you are only " taking the Midnight train going anywhere.."**

**And with that my readers, I bid you farewell.**

**Until the next chapter.**

**Reviews make me happy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: Months after the rest of the Cullens' return, and during the her senior year, Bella finds herself content but wary. With her future to think about and Victoria out to get her- tension is no stranger. And what happens when Edward finally returns- but his presence only complicates things?**

**" We'll get through this Bella, because we have each other."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer is the respective owner, I'm just fooling around with the characters.**

* * *

After her Pre-Calculus class was over, Bella made her way to the cafeteria by herself. It was the only class that she didn't happen to share with any of her friends or Cullen family members- and she felt herself grow slightly wary at the thought of running into Edward again. At least, she thought it had been Edward that had bumped into her a couple of hours ago, with that arrogant smirk on his lips.

And what was the purpose for that exactly?

To scare her?

In all honesty, it did affect her some, but it was definitely starting to anger her too.

" Bella." She looked over to see Emmett beside her then, and she smiled- taking his hand in hers. He looked down at their entwined fingers in slight shock, and his eyebrows raised some. It had been certainly a promiscuous decision- definitely not something Bella would normally initiate, but she felt like she would need some kind of comfort with Edward on her brain.

Emmett stared into her eyes for a few more seconds before grinning. " You're okay with this?"

" Why wouldn't I be? This is what... couples do right?" Bella asked with a slight stammer, and the vampire laughed, nodding.

"Ever since I could remember." They started walking together and Emmett was the first to speak up. "So, how's your day been?"

Bella practically froze at that, but smiled and chose her words carefully- not wanting to lead Emmett into what she really wanted to say.

Telling him about seeing Edward at school was basically consenting Emmett to go full rouge vampire on him-whether she would imply him to or not.

" Productive. " Bella replied with a pause. " Angela invited me over to her house to work on college applications."

Emmett's eyes lit up in amusement, but he also seemed extremely interested, surprised even. " Do have an idea of where you want to go?"

" Not exactly. And I know, that's terrible; but it shouldn't be too hard to decide. I don't think I'll be leaving Forks any time soon."

Emmett shrugged. " Don't say that yet. You might change your mind."

Bella stopped walking at that and turned to face him with a shocked expression, and he laughed at the look.

" You want me to leave town?" Bella asked with confusion, blinking her wide brown eyes as he nodded- looking completely serious now.

He tilted his head a little with a warm smile and she felt his cool hand squeeze hers comfortingly.

" I think... it would be good for you Bella." He said earnestly, and Bella stared into his eyes knowingly. She knew what he was implying- that it would all around safer for her if she wasn't around all the supernatural drama- Edward in particular. But in the end it would be just like the Cullens leaving her all over again. She would feel empty not having them in her life and she would still have Victoria after her.

" It wouldn't." Bella denied truthfully, earning a softened gaze from Emmett, and she squeezed his hand in return. " It wouldn't change a thing, you know that. I would be a complete mess before I even set foot on the plane. And not to mention Charlie would be worried sick. I mean who would be there to make sure he doesn't starve, or choke to death on the fumes from his own burning food?"

" Yeah, poor Charlie." Emmett replied with a laugh, earning a playful, but slight glare from Bella. He laughed again and she blushed when he nudged her a little with his shoulder as they walked again.

Bella shook her head. " I'm serious."

" I know." Emmett replied with a light-hearted grin. "I just wanted you to.. consider your options. To know you're not completely stuck here." He added.

It's be risky, and completely pointless knowing she'd just come back. She never thought about leaving Forks- and she wouldn't especially like the idea of leaving her family, no matter the situation.

She would just be leaving too much behind if she did that.

Sure it sounded dramatic since it was only school, and she could easily visit- but it wouldn't be the same.

She felt just about the same way when she had to leave her mother to come back to Forks- and even now, every now and then she felt homesick in that sense.

" Actually, I'd like to think that I am." Bella said with a slightly nervous laugh. "And as much as it is dangerous for me to risk my life like this by staying here, it would only be worse being on my own in another city or state. I'm a part of your family now Emmett and I'm in this for the long haul. And as long as I'm with you, I'd like to think that I'll be fine." She added with a smile, earning a grin from the vampire.

" You got that right." He replied. " And always remember that wherever you are, we're _always_ going to be here for you, and with you as long as you'll have us. No more running away."

Bella nodded.

" Good." Bella replied with a warm smile, feeling particularly lucky to be with an amazing person, and being a part of an equally as amazing family. It was the idea that they valued family more than the typical vampire clan that drew Bella particularly close to them. If it weren't for the fact that their skin were as cold as ice, or that they were actually immortal with centuries worth of knowledge, Bella figured they could definitely pass as your average, wealthy, 'white-picket fence' family.

She grinned sheepishly at the idea, imagining them expensive-looking polo tees and tennis bracelets.

As if Alice would be caught 'dead' in a polo shirt anyway.

Emmett held the door open for her and they walked into the cafeteria together, still hand in hand. By the time they got to the table, Bella noticed a good number of stares from different sections of the room but looked away and brushed them off completely. Alice and Jasper were seated there, and smiled as they took their seats across from them.

Alice immediately pushed her tray towards Bella for her to take- a routine Bella had grown accustomed to during to those last couple of months. She grabbed for the bottled water first and took a swig, sighing after she screwed the plastic cap back on and set it aside the tray and started to pick at the wrapping around the egg salad sandwich.

When she took a bite out of it, Jasper had a look of distaste on his face, and she bit back a laugh.

" I still don't understand why you humans like those lunches so much." He muttered with a sigh. " They just seem so unappetizing and they smell-"

"-_Horrible_." Alice finished, mirroring Jasper's agitated expression. The blonde vampire looked over to his wife with love at her similar observation, and she only giggled at him, as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Bella swallowed with a satisfied grin. " Are you guys _trying_ to offend me?" She asked.

Jasper ignored her. " And don't get us started on the Pizza Wednesdays-"

" That _pizza_ happens to be the best thing to ever happen on a Wednesday. Ask anyone." Bella told him matter-of-factly, and he shrugged, still unimpressed.

" If you say so Bella." She snorted in response, but rather enjoyed Jasper's disdained attitude. It was pretty unlike him.

"Everything alright Emmett? You're being unusually quiet..." Alice asked then, and Bella turned to look at him. He seemed to have been looking out of the cafeteria window when Alice had called out to him- deep in thought. He shook his head in response however and snorted, ignoring Jasper's intent stare at his wife's observation.

" Why wouldn't I be?" He asked.

" Well for one thing, you're being _quiet_." Jasper repeated. " And _Edward_ is back." He added, his voice thick with distaste. " It's enough to make anyone want to strangle something."

" And what makes you think I want to _strangle_ something Jasper?" Emmett asked then with a laugh, but Jasper didn't seem equally as amused.

" You're _anxious_ Emmett. I can feel it." Jasper explained. Bella turned to look at him then, but Emmett shrugged Jasper off- snorting as Alice looked to him with concern.

" I'm fine."

" So you're saying that what I'm feeling isn't accurate? That's not how empathy _works_ Emmett.-"

" Just _drop it_, alright? I said I'm fine." Emmett repeated, more agitated than anything now- and Bella placed her hand over his. He relaxed a little at the notion and she squeezed his hand, hoping the argument wouldn't escalate further. He had looked down at her then with a particular troubled look on his face, and Bella stared into eyes comfortingly- scooting closer to lay her head on slightly on his shoulder.

Jasper was right- Edward being back was enough to put just about any of them on edge. And to hear what Emmett was feeling right then about it sent shivers down her spine.

" Alright." Jasper apologized with a wary look as Alice rubbed his shoulder. " I'm sorry."

" No." The burly vampire replied with an aggravated sigh. " _I'm_ sorry. You're right."

And no one could blame him.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know, another chapter done in one day right? Longer than the last one, I know. ( YES!)**

**I actually have a lot of free time right now, considering I don't start training for work until this Friday coming up.**

**So don't get used to it after then. ( but who knows, maybe I'll be able update in between then as well.)**

**That's why I'm trying to update as much as I can right now.**

**Not to mention the start of my freshman year of college is just around the corner.**

**Thank you guys for staying with me all this time, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**And I really do appreciate and enjoy the reviews you give me!**

**Until next chapter.**

**Reviews make me happy.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary: Months after the rest of the Cullens' return, and during the her senior year, Bella finds herself content but wary. With her future to think about and Victoria out to get her- tension is no stranger. And what happens when Edward finally returns- but his presence only complicates things?**

**" We'll get through this Bella, because we have each other."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer is the respective owner, I'm just fooling around with the characters.**

* * *

" Be safe Bella. And don't forget to lock your window." Emmett said as he pulled to the side of the brunette's home later that evening an hour or so after the sun had set completely. It was getting dark out- particularly fast because of the whole Daylight Savings Time advent, even though it was really only six o' clock in the evening. He had taken her out to dinner after school- a tradition they had started every other day after the first time he took her to that restaurant in Port Angeles nearly a year ago- and he was just getting her home.

And to his knowledge now, Charlie seemed perfectly okay with it- as okay as he _could be_ with it, he supposed.

But he and the chief, according to Bella- were _definitely_ still on for the man-to-man talk.

" So you won't be stopping by?" She asked with a slight pout.

Emmett chuckled at the brunette and stared lovingly into her eyes. "Not.. tonight, sorry. But I promise I'll be there first thing after Charlie leaves." He promised sweetly.

Bella nodded and removed her seat belt, and leaned over after to seemingly just peck his lips. Bella however, seemed to want to cuddle longer than he thought, and chuckled as he pulled away with an amused grin.

" I love you." He told her with a smile, and she blushed. " I love you too. Tomorrow morning at eight?"

He nodded. " You bet. Goodnight Bella."

She bid him farewell, and he watched as she exited his jeep after grabbing her backpack- and slammed the door shut. He waited until she had opened her front door until he decided to drive off, but not before witnessing yet another clumsy scene in the act- as Bella almost tripped over her own two feet after ascending a stair on her porch.

He heard her mutter a curse as she opened the front door and pretty much half-slammed it behind her after calling out to her father.

Emmett smirked.

Yep, she was definitely adorable.

He drove away from the premises towards the place he called home, particularly in need of a good hunt. His hands itched as they gripped the steering wheel, and he squeezed it slightly, in angst.

He had all this pent up anger inside, and the best thing to get rid of it for the most part, was chasing innocent wild animals through the forest until he was ready to feed from them.

Yeah, sure it sounded evil, repulsive even- but it was better than actually going through with the idea of killing a particular adoptive brother.

Actually no, that didn't sound too bad to him either.

It would definitely save a whole lot of unneeded drama- with the redhead bitch lurking around somewhere.

That in itself already gave his family enough to deal with.

Emmett returned home soon after and parked his jeep in the driveway, where Jasper had been waiting for him. The blonde vampire tapped the hood of his jeep lightly as Emmett turned the ignition off and hopped out of his vehicle, stuffing his car keys in his pocket. He was a blur as he rounded the truck and met Jasper on the other side, who had nodded to him curtly.

" Ready?"

" Yep." The blonde replied simply.

" _Edward_?" Emmett asked then, and Jasper gestured towards the house with a solemn expression. " He's been brooding in his room as far as we know."

He wasn't _earlier_, Emmett thought with distaste, as he thought back to when he confronted the bastard that had decided to show up at school. " Like a fucking bratty teenager girl I'm assuming."

Jasper smirked and stifled a laugh.

Seconds later he was gone, and Emmett shook his head with a laugh and followed him into the forest behind their house.

Jasper always was competitive, which was why Emmett grew a liking to him in the first place.

And Emmett himself, would never back down from a challenge.

* * *

" I got this one!" Emmett barked out into the air as he blurred towards a particular target he had set his sights on. With a primitive growl, he leaped forward as the giant cat tried to run away, but gripped its sides with his hands, sending it to the ground almost immediately with his weight. The cat whined and thrashed around, clawing its way around him, but it was ultimately useless, as Emmett took that opportunity to latch onto its neck with his teeth.

He felt the warm blood pumping and his incisors sink into the flesh as he drank. He almost moaned at the sensation.

The wildcat by now seemed to be struggling noticeably less, and closed its eyes to welcome its predator.

Emmett could hear a laugh in the distance, followed by a particular Southern drawl as he heard something drop to the ground behind him.

" Well you're just pickin' them today aren't you?" Jasper said in a breathless drawl. " If it wasn't for me being able to feel their emotions too, I don't think I would have gotten dinner tonight."

Emmett had to admit, that ability did help Jasper quite a bit in that sense.

That's why if you weren't careful and acted fast, he'd used that power against you and gather most of what there was to feed on; but of course he never really showed this side of him during family hunts.

And especially not with his dear wife Alice, who _also_ had an equally as benevolent advantage.

They make the perfect, ruthless duo if you're not careful.

" If I didn't know any better." Emmett said as he stood up, wiping the blood from his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt. " I'd say you were _letting_ me, dear brother."

Jasper looked over to him as Emmett approached him with an eyebrow raised, and smirked- looking rather pleased. " Was it that obvious?"

The burly vampire chuckled. " Don't get too full of yourself Blondie."

He heard his brother chuckle at him as he decided to lean against the tall, poplar tree nearest them. He folded his arms over his chest and crossed his ankles, staring off into the distance as he sighed with now narrowed, topaz eyes.

"I'd like to think that... raiding this place was better than beheading the guy."

He had been thinking about doing that a lot lately... like he was on the brink of becoming one of those psychos that liked to kill for fun.

" Carlisle.. would be solely against it." Jasper replied with a tired sigh as he slowly paced along the small clearing.

Emmett nodded, expectantly.

" You know how he values his family, and he'd never want any of us harmed, no matter the circumstance." Jasper added.

"He'd always try to find another way." Emmett joined. " He's the only vampire I've met that is totally against violence."

" _Truly_. It almost makes you wonder- if he's always been that way. It's not unheard of for vampires to occupy the aspects of their humanity even after they've turned. In a sense I think it's just one of the perks of becoming a vampire." Jasper explained with a smile.

Carlisle never talked about his life as a human much- who only made Emmett wonder if he ever remembered any of it.

It was possible for some, like Esme, Alice, Rosalie and Jasper- because well, it wasn't long before they didn't have much of a pleasant life, and the last moments they spent as humans weren't exactly easy to forget.

"It's like you've never even _died_- and I mean, you never will either as long as you're careful. And then there's the drinking of blood but that doesn't take long to- get used to." He added, and Emmett bellowed as he laughed, lifting himself from the tree he had been momentarily leaning on to support himself. But of course if he had leaned on it entirely, he would have ruined the poor tree.

" Says the vampire that used to be downright dysfunctional around humans. That animal blood is enough for any vampire to want to make the switch at first." Emmett retorted.

" It is different, but once you've fed on animals for so long, it almost comes as second nature. It's only natural for us to be tempted, but I really don't miss the alternative. It's not worth it, having to kill humans- people that walk and talk just as we do, to quench our thirst that would only be gone for a few days at the most. Human blood makes you crave more often- and it's a mortifying process. It's like.. we're breaking the natural order of things." Jasper finished with a slight chuckle.

Emmett snorted and laughed. "And you think taking our fill from animals is _keeping_ this 'natural order'?" He made air quotes with his fingers, which only made the vampire snort in dry amusement.

"I'd rather not starve myself." Jasper replied. "And we all know it's better this way, particularly Carlisle. It's why we were taught it in the first place."

Jasper was right. And at least with animals you could go a longer period of time without the blood.

Human blood made you want to go psycho killer on just about anyone. You couldn't go longer than a couple of days without the stuff.

"So you wouldn't want to be human again huh?" Emmett asked then with a smirk. " Live it up like you just turned twenty-one? Rack up that bucket list?"

Jasper chuckled. " Being human, it also has its perks Emmett. Like fertility for instance, but we both know that being immortal is like having the world in your hands. You're free to live however you want, and however _long_ you want. At least, it's not nearly as miserably ongoing when you have someone to share that eternity with."

He got that right.

" It's.. a long time." Jasper added.

" Ain't that the truth..." Emmett trailed with a sigh as he looked up to the star-filled sky. They were exceptionally bright tonight.

And then, at that moment- his mind wandered to Bella.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you guys liked the chapter! From this chapter on, the plot is going to start coming into play.**

**I only have about twenty-five chapters planned for this story, but who knows.**

**I have a lot I want to put into this story, so it might end up being twice as long as the last story!**

**I guess we'll just have to see.**

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you're having a lovely summer.**

**I appreciate every review I've been getting, but I would like to see more if you could. I'll still update though, of course.**

**Anyway, until next time.**

**Reviews make me happy.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary: Months after the rest of the Cullens' return, and during the her senior year, Bella finds herself content but wary. With her future to think about and Victoria out to get her- tension is no stranger. And what happens when Edward finally returns- but his presence only complicates things?**

**" We'll get through this Bella, because we have each other."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer is the respective owner, I'm just fooling around with the characters.**

* * *

Bella stood at the front door of Angela's home after ascending the couple of steps to the porch. Well-groomed potted plants with elegant-looking flowers and trays marked with the seeds of freshly planted additions decorated the entrance- with a wooden rocking chair- dingy garden gloves resting on the armrest on the far right. The periwinkle color of the walls complimented the atmosphere of the home quite nicely, and it never seemed to chip or fade.

Angela's mother always did take great care of the house.

After a few knocks on the door, she sighed. Sticking one hand in her jean pocket, she adjusted the leather strap to the bag on her shoulder that was starting to feel a little heavy with all the college information packets she had gathered over the course of the school year stuffed inside, as well as the envelopes of info that was sent to her via mail.

She also had pajamas for that night, personal hygiene items and clothes for the following day, seeing as she was going to spend the night at Angela's instead.

Charlie was informed before she left so he wouldn't have to worry after her.

She figured it would be nice to have some girl time that wasn't Alice dragging her to the nearest mall. It had been a long time since she'd been at a sleepover anyway.

Angela appeared from behind the door- a large grin spreading across her pale, reddish lips. She was dressed in dark sweatpants and a loose-fitting grey v neck, with her long, brown hair spilling down her shoulders and resting just below her breast. It was different, because Bella usually saw her with her hair pulled into a ponytail or tucked into a loose bun.

She bit her lip subconsciously, having wished she had picked something that comfortable instead of grabbing for her jeans.

" Bella! Glad you could make it!" Angela exclaimed, and leaned forward to embrace her.

Bella smiled after pulling away. " Me too."

" Mom! Bella's here!" Angela called out to the kitchen then after Bella stepped inside and closed the door behind her.

" Hi Bella honey!" Her mother shouted then, and Bella chuckled. Ms. Weber appeared from the kitchen and approached her whilst wiping her hands on the dishtowel she was holding, before throwing it over her shoulder and embracing Bella in a warm hug. Bella smiled at the cinnamon aroma that always seemed to emit from the middle-aged woman and started to feel even more at ease.

" Oh it's so nice to see you again Bella! How have you been?"

" Good." Bella replied. " And your flowers on the porch, they're beautiful."

" Thank you dear," Ms. Weber replied with a flattered smile. " Those African Violets won't nurture themselves. Would you like a glass of water?"

" No thank you." Bella replied. Ms. Weber just smiled and patted her lightly on the shoulder. " Well dinner should be ready soon. Angela, be a dear and grab the flour from the top shelf on the pantry."

" Sure Mom." Angela replied with a chuckle. " Bella you can just head up to my room. I'll be there in a sec."

Bella nodded and ascended the stairs the second level of the house, where Angela's room was located in the hallway on the far right with the door slightly closed. On the far left was her mother's room, with the door also closed. Bella opened the door to her friend's room and it creaked open. She walked inside, observing the floor next to the bed that was plastered with college brochures. The desk where Angela's laptop was, was much worse. The brunette cringed at the thought of her having to go through every one of those pamphlets.

She hadn't brought nearly as many with her, just the few she had received in the mail within the time span of a few weeks at a time.

" Sorry about the mess." Angela piped as she walked in, shutting the door behind her gently. " Let's get started then."

Bella nodded and dropped her bag onto the bed, where she took a seat, watching Angela already get to work at the desk- ruffling through papers.

" Alright so, me and my mom talked, and naturally she wants me to go to a college close to home." Angela began sighing. " But I definitely don't want to be going to college in this town. I mean I've grown up here my whole life, I think I deserve to see what else is out there."

Bella listened as she scanned the own stack of papers she had retrieved from her backpack and laid across the bed.

" I got these brochures in the mail from UCLA and the Academy of Arts in New York," Angela continued. "They seem to have amazing arts programs, particularly good ones for aspiring photographers like me. If I were to get accepted, maybe live on campus if the money's right. So I'm thinking New York, or at least California first. I've always wanted to go to California."

" It seems to be a lot sunnier there. But then I'm sure everywhere else is sunnier than Forks." Bella muttered.

Angela smirked. " You'd like it there Bella. And who knows, you might get a tan that actually _stays."_

_"_Ha ha." Bella said, rolling her eyes. When she had visit her mother in Jacksonville a while ago she had come back with skin that was still pale as milk but had a slight beige tint to it. All of her friends seemed to notice at school, even though she couldn't really see what the fuss was all about when she barely noticed a difference. It didn't last long though; and within a weeks time she was back to being as pale as the Cullens.

" I'd probably just be one of the graduates that decided to stay in town anyway. Maybe go to a community college in the area or something." Bella added, and Angela gaped at her with wide eyes.

" Are you crazy? _Community_ college? And in _Forks_? With _your_ grades?-"

" It's a hell of a lot cheaper Angela-"

" There's financial aid for that. And loans if you really have to, but you don't even have to worry about those until have you graduate." Angela explained.

" Oh goodie." Bella replied sarcastically. " I'm not even sure about my career goals yet. It would give me time to think." Bella said thoughtfully.

" Or _maybe_, this is about the Cullens."

Bella froze. Looking up slowly her friend's eyes as there was silence, she sighed. " No.. it's not."

" Bella," Angela pressed. " They're going to graduate too ya know, and I'm sure they're applying for only the best colleges in the country, or probably the _world_. So you won't be leaving them behind if you do decide to go somewhere farther. They'll be away too, and I'm sure Emmett would call you everyday and tell you how much he misses you."

Bella blushed.

"And Charlie," Angela added with a chuckle."- he's a tough guy. I don't think he would mind too much."

Bella nodded. She had thought about where the Cullens would be going to college if they ever decided to enroll. They could get in just about anywhere with their looks alone, but their money and grades helped too. But Bella had come to learn that every year they decided they wanted to graduate high school, they would move eventually to another location just far enough so that no one would know who they were, and they would start anew as the new kids at some high school.

They never really went as far as college anymore, now that they received every Bachelor's and Master's they wanted.

There was no need for thousands of the same thing.

" The point I'm trying to make is that you should apply to any college you want to, and not be so concerned about everyone else. They'll be _fine_, and they'll be happy with wherever you decide to go and support you one hundred percent."

Emmett had even told her something similar at school the other day.

That she wasn't completely stuck at Forks, not if she didn't want to be.

" Just think about it Bella."

* * *

After dinner, Bella helped remove the plates and utensils from the table and into the sink, where Ms. Weber and Angela started on the dishes. She offered to help more but Ms. Weber just shooed her away- with Angela telling her she could go up to her room and unpack her things for the night. She kept her clothes in her bag, but decided to put her toothbrush and body wash in the bathroom.

Afterwards, she changed into her pajamas- a tank top and black yoga pants, before grabbing her cell phone from her bag. She raked a hand through her hair and walked out of the room and towards the bathroom down the hall. She could hear Angela and her mother talking and giggling from downstairs and she smiled, remembering when she had those moments with her own mom.

She closed the door shut to the bathroom and quickly dialed a number on her phone. Holding it up to her ear, she smiled when he answered after the first ring.

"Angela boring you already?"

She rolled her eyes. " _No_, Emmett. Just calling to check up on you is all."

" Shouldn't _I_ be the one doing that sweets?" He retorted.

" Looks like I beat you to it."

" Well then," Emmett replied with a sigh. " Everything's just peachy over here. Just got back from a hunt not too long ago with Jasper. We did some poking around the town and there's still no sign of Victoria, or any other vampire for that matter. You're safe right now as far as we're concerned."

Bella smiled, though it was a little strained. " What about.. Edward?"

" Alice says she had a vision of him hunting near Arizona. So he shouldn't be back for a few days at the most, with his current state. Vampires with that kind of rage can't just do one day vacations. _I_ should know." Emmett said with an aggravated chuckle.

" How are you feeling... by the way Emmett?" She asked, remembering how angry he was about Edward in the cafeteria.

He chuckled. " Well, second time hunting in three days I think did me in for now. I think I'm a little _too_ full of elk blood."

She sighed. " Emmett-"

" I promise you I'm _fine_ Bella. And you're okay too and that's all that matters right now."

Bella swallowed and stepped back to lean against the wall. Shutting her eyes, she sighed into the phone- her heart hammering in her chest just thinking about the bronze-haired vampire.

" I hope so." She sighed again. " I miss you."

He chuckled. " I miss you too and it hasn't even been a day." Bella smiled into the phone and opened her eyes to look in the mirror.

She screamed.

Dropping the phone onto the floor she gasped as she saw his face in the mirror.

It was Edward. Staring at her through the mirror from behind her- and she turned around in shock.

But then was gone.

" Wha-" She exhaled shakily, spinning around to see where he could have gone.

Nowhere to be found.

"Please don't tell me I'm going crazy." Bella muttered as she looked into the mirror again. She sighed, realizing there was obviously no one there.

No Edward, not anyone- and it would be nearly impossible seeing as she would have seen or felt a blur even, from the window.

She could hear shouting coming from the floor and her heard snapped to her phone.

She quickly picked it up. "S-Sorry Emmett-"

" Bella what the hell happened? Is everything alright?" Emmett asked frantically. Bella raked a hand through her hair and sighed shakily.

" Yeah um, Angela decided it would be fun to uh- scare me. " Bella said with a laugh. " False alarm Emmett, sorry."

Emmett exhaled, relieved. " Shit Bella, try not to make me going into cardiac arrest a reality okay?"

She chuckled and shut her eyes again as rubbed them with the back of her hand. " Wasn't my fault. I'll try."

" Some friend you have." He replied with a laugh. " I'm not nearly as devious with my own family."

" And your family would tell you that that is an absolute lie." Bella replied with a smirk.

" Point taken."

There was a knock on the bathroom door. " Bella?" It was Ms. Weber.

" Hey I have to go."

" No worries Bella, have fun. I love you."

" I love you too." She replied, and ended the call. She quickly headed to the door as it was pounded on again and swung it open, revealing a confused-looking Ms. Weber.

" B-Bella what on earth-"

" I-I'm really sorry Ms. Weber-" She said and felt her face grow red with embarrassment. " I-I thought... I saw a spider near the sink, but it turns out there wasn't one."

" Oh dear." Ms. Weber said. " You almost gave me a heart attack."

" Again I'm really sorry. It won't happen again I swear." She looked behind Ms. Weber. " Where's Angela?"

" Oh, out in the backyard to turn out the garden lights. She should be back up any time now."

Bella nodded awkwardly and exited the bathroom and towards Angela's room.

But before she entered, she stopped- thinking she heard something coming from downstairs.

There was a bump against the wall and she jumped. What was that?

And then she heard a scream.

" Angela?" She cried out, and hurried down the stairs. Ms. Weber was hurrying after her, equally as startled an started crying out for her too as they neared the sliding doors to the backyard. Bella pried the doors open and raced out into the field. Calling out for Angela again she peered into darkness and she spun around, her head whipping in every direction, searching for her friend.

" Angela!" She cried out, frantically.

" Angela honey? Baby, where are you?"

" Angela!" Bella's heart sped up in her chest, as she peered and saw nothing, and heard absolutely nothing.

And then Ms. Weber screamed.

Looking in the direction of where the flashlight had been pointing, Bella's heart almost stopped.

Ms. Weber, crying, hurriedly ran to the side of the house where Angela was slumped against, seemingly conscious, but was holding her hand to her neck. She shakily held onto her daughter, crying, and trying to stop the bleeding all at once.

Bella rushed over and gasped, noticing blood seeping from the wound that she couldn't see and kneeled down frantically.

" M...Mom?" She asked shakily, tears streaming down her face. " M-my neck... he-it..."

" Keep pressure on that Ms. Weber! And try to keep her awake!" Bella ordered as calmly as she could.

Bella whipped out her phone and quickly dialed the ambulance, staring at her friend with wide eyes.

Her eyes were beginning to water when the call was answered.

" Nine-one-one emergency?"

" My friend's been attacked."

* * *

**Author's Note: I know, it's been a seriously long time since I've updated, but college life has kept me pretty busy. **

**Not to mention there's always something hectic going on in my personal life.**

**But do not fret, for I have returned, and with a chapter worthy of an apology I hope.**

**I really do appreciate all the alerts, messages and reviews I've still gotten for this story. You're all so patient with me and I am really thankful for that.**

**Thoughts on the chapter?**

**Excited for the next one?**

** Didn't you know? Reviews make me happy. **


End file.
